Give In To Passion
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when the BAU finally gets some much needed and deserved time off, will Derek and Penelope finally admit their true feelings or will they spend the rest of their lives apart
1. Chapter 1

Give In To Passion-Ch 1

It had been a long month, the team had been away on a case, a bad one but they were finally on their way back home to her and to the rest of their family. On the flight home the director had told Hotch that the entire team would be on some downtime for a few weeks and that he wanted them to get some rest.

A fact that thrilled the entire team, especially Penelope, for her that meant that maybe just maybe her and her team could finally get to spend some time relaxing and not focusing on catching the baddies. She blew out a deep breath and rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

She had just talked to a very exhausted Derek who told her that they would be a few hours so she should go home and he'd see her in the morning. She smiled at the thoughts of getting to see him again, she had missed him, she had missed their flirty banter, their teasing, she missed him period.

As she stood up she sighed and said, "well my babies momma is off for a few weeks so you be good for whoever they get to cover and momma will be back soon". She walked over and grabbed her purse and sweater and smiled as she walked toward the door to her lair, she stepped out into the hall and blew out a deep breath as she headed toward the elevator.

Meanwhile on the jet Derek laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, he couldn't help but smile as thoughts of Penelope filled his mind, she was an amazing woman, one that he wanted to be his. He opened his eyes when Reid sat down and said, "Morgan", he said, "yeah pretty boy".

Reid said, "me and JJ are going to take Henry and Michael to see my mom, what's your plan for our down time"?, Derek thought for a minute and said, "I don't know, maybe I'll go home and see ma and my sisters, it's been a while since I've been to Chicago and her birthday is coming up in a few weeks".

Hotch smiled and said, "Em and I are going to take Jack to Disneyland", Derek said, "he's going to love that", Emily laid her head down on her husbands shoulder and said, "that's an understatement". Derek looked at Dave and said, "what about you Dave, what's on your agenda for our time off"?, Dave said, "maybe finally finish that book I've been working on, who knows son, who knows".

Derek smiled and pulled his cell from his belt and dialed his moms number and after a few rings he heard, "hey baby boy, how are you doing tonight"?, Derek sighed and said, "tired momma, we're just getting to go back home after being away for a month".

Fran said, "bless your heart honey, you need to go home and get some rest", Derek said, "ma do you have any plans for the next few weeks"?, she said, "no why"?, he said, "what would you say to me coming to Chicago to spend some time with you and the girls"?, Fran said, "ohhhh I would love that idea".

He talked to his mom for a few minutes before she said, "how's your friend Penelope"?, Derek said, "she's good ma, tired like the rest of us but she's good". Fran said, "why don't you see if your baby girl wants to come with you, it's been a while since I've seen her".

Derek said, "we'll see ma, she might already have plans for our time off", Fran said, "come on honey something tells me that she'd jump at the chance of getting to spend some time alone with you". Derek smiled and had to admit to himself that spending some time alone with Penelope did sound good, no it sounded better than good it sounded heavenly.

Fran said, "just let me know when you're coming and I'll have everything ready", Derek said, "alright momma sounds good". Before the call ended he said, "is Sarah there"?. Fran said, "yeah, would you like to talk to her"?, Derek said, "yeah for a minute".

Sarah got on the phone and said, "yeah baby brother what's up"?, Derek said, "Sarah I've got an idea", she said, "I'm all ears" as she walked out of earshot of her mother. Derek said, "mommas birthday is coming up and since I'm off for a while how about we throw her a surprise party for ma on the 18th"?. Sarah smiled and said, "ohhhhh that sounds good baby brother, real good".

Derek said, "we'll talk more when I get there but if you don't care can you start making a list of people to invite and of the stuff we'll need and I'll be there tomorrow". Sarah said, "you got it Derek, you got it", she laughed and said, "see ya soon little brother", Derek said, "see ya soon Sarah oh and give hard head a hug for me and tell her I love her to".

Sarah laughed and said, "will do, will do", after his call ended he looked at his friends on the jet and said, "I hate to bother you guys butttttt we're going to be throwing ma a surprise party on the 18th so if you are all back from your trips it would be a honor if you could all come to Chicago for some fun Morgan style".

Everybody looked at each other and nodded their heads yes in agreement and Derek said, "good" he then sat back and said to himself, "now all I have to do is get baby girl to agree to come with me and then everything will be perfect" as he closed his eyes and laid his head back with a huge smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Give In To Passion-Ch 2

The next morning Penelope woke up with a smile on her face because Derek was home, not that she hadn't missed everybody else but Derek was different, he was special because he was her hotstuff. She reached over on her bedside table and picked up her cell and saw several messages.

She saw one message from JJ and Reid letting her know that they would be gone for a week to go see Diana in Nevada and that they loved her and would miss her. The next message was from Em and Hotch who were letting her know that they were heading out to Disneyland and would send her plenty of pictures of Jack.

Her final message was from Derek that simply said, "I'm home baby girl, get some sleep, I'll see you bright and early in the morning, I've missed you, beautiful". She smiled and threw the covers back and jumped up and got a shower and got dressed and was walking into her living room when Derek knocked on her door.

She made her way across the room and pulled the door open and there standing before her was her sexy best friend Derek Morgan. She smiled and said, "morning handsome" as she pulled him into her arms for a hug and as she did she inhaled all that was Derek.

As they pulled apart Derek said, "you look amazing baby girl" as he took his jacket off and laid it across the back of the couch before taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch. Penelope looked at him and said, "so how are you this morning hotstuff"?, he said, "better now that I'm here with you baby girl" as he flashed her his famous Derek Morgan smile.

Penelope said, "I fell asleep last night and woke up this morning to 3 messages, one from JJ and Reid, one from Em and Hotch and one from you angel fish". Derek said, "yeah everybody is getting out of town for their down time and I can't blame them".

She said, "so what's on your agenda for your down time"?, he wrapped his arm around her and said, "gonna spend some time with my favorite girl". She blushed and said, "you always spend time with me don't you want to go to Chicago and see your mom and sisters"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I'm going to do that to baby and I want you to go with me".

Penelope said, "I don't want to interfere with your family time Derek", he said, "you're my family to and I want you with me and momma and the girls keep wanting me to bring you with me". She said, "they do"?, he said, "yep sooooooo since we have plenty of time off why don't you go get packed and we can go spend a few weeks in Chicago".

She grinned and said, "handsome I've seen Chicago before", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "not the way I'm going to show you momma". Penelope felt her heart racing and he said, "please come with me momma, pretty please with sugar on it".

Penelope laughed and said, "alright I'll go", he hugged her and said, "thank you baby", she said, "it will only take me a few minutes to get packed". Derek said, "our flight leaves at noon", she said, "wait, so you already bought me a ticket"?, he said, "yep because I knew that I'd be able to convince you to come with me".

She said, "pretty sure of yourself there aren't ya stud"?, he licked his lips as his hand caressed her cheek and said, "I promise that you're going to have fun baby girl". She said, "I I I better get packed", he grinned as he watched her nervously walk through her beaded curtain to her bedroom to pack.

He stood up and said, "oh baby", she said, "yeah", he said, "my mommas birthday is in a couple of weeks on the 18 and we're going to throw her a surprise party". Penelope said, "awwww that's so sweet and if their is anything I can do to help please let me know", he said, "I was hoping you'd say that goddess".

About half an hour later she walked into the living room and said, "ready"?, he said, "are you ready for some fun Morgan style"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "I am hotstuff, I am". Derek said, "I dropped Clooney off with my neighbor, he has 3 kids and Clooney adores them", Penelope said, "awww that's good, my Clooney boy needs to have fun to".

Derek opened the door and said, "after you sweetness", she winked at him and said, "always the gentleman", he blew out a deep breath as he watched her walking up the hall. The way her butt swayed as she walked away made him moan in appreciation, as they headed toward his truck he knew that the next few weeks with his baby girl was going to be amazing, he would be able to wine and dine her and finally make her his.


	3. Chapter 3

Give In To Passion-Ch 3

A few hours later they were landing at the airport in Chicago, Derek smiled and said, "I'm really glad you agreed to come with me baby girl, it really means a lot that you did". She looked at him and grinned and said, "you're very welcome my love, very welcome" as she stood up and stepped out into the aisle.

Derek closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, she smelled amazing, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "you coming hotstuff"?, he said, "yeah baby I'm coming, I'm coming". As they walked through the airport he couldn't help but notice how perfect she was for him, she was beautiful, so kind, loving and she was already his best friend sooooooo maybe just maybe she'll be in to moving our relationship to the next level.

As they walked through the airport he reached over and intertwined their fingers, she glanced down at their hands and smiled as she gently squeezed his hand. He laughed and said, "we fit good together don't ya think"?, she said, "that we do handsome, that we do" as they continued to pick up their luggage.

A few minutes later they were walking toward the exit, Derek said, "baby girl we need to talk", she said, "talk, talk about what"?, he said, "well I" and that's when they heard his moms voice saying, "Derek, Penelope, welcome back to Chicago" as she hugged them both.

Penelope said, "Mrs. Morgan it's good to see you again", Fran said, "honey please call me Fran", Penelope said, "Fran it's so good to see you again". Derek hugged his mom and said, "it's good to be back home again momma, how are you doing"?, she laughed and said, "good now that my kids are back home where they belong".

Derek said, "what are you doing here"?, she said, "duhhhh baby boy I'm here to give you a ride back to the house, wait, you didn't think I was going to let you two ride in a cab did you"?, Derek said, "momma you didn't have to come all the way down here to get us a cab would have been fine".

Fran said, "nonsense, my car is this way" as they followed her toward the entrance, Derek took their bags and put them in the trunk and then smiled as he climbed into the back seat. Penelope said, "it's so beautiful here Fran", Fran said, "it's suppose to be really warm for the next couple of weeks" causing Derek to smile as more ideas of things he can do with Penelope filled his mind.

It didn't take long before they were pulling up in front of the house, Fran said, "I hope you two are hungry because we fixed a delicious lunch". Penelope said, "we didn't eat anything before we left so thank you very much Fran" as she opened the door and stepped out.

Derek said, "you go ahead inside with momma and I'll be right in", she nodded her head and grinned as Fran wrapped an arm around her as they headed inside. As he watched two of the most important women in his life walk inside the house he smiled and said, "I love you baby girl and I want a life with you and only you".

He grabbed the luggage and headed inside and said, "now if I can only tell you that for real", as he walked into the house and shut the door behind him. The aroma was heavenly and he put the bags down and headed into the kitchen and after a round of hugs for and from his sisters the 5 of them sat down for a delicious lunch.

After lunch Penelope started washing the dishes and Fran said, "absolutely not young lady, you are a guest in this house and guests don't wash dishes, now shooooo go and get settled in". Penelope nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen and before she disappeared out of sight Fran said, "and Penelope", she turned and said, "yes".

Fran said, "thank you honey", Penelope grinned and said, "you're very welcome Fran" and then she followed Derek upstairs to get settled in. When they walked into Dereks bedroom she looked around and said, "so this is your childhood room huh"?. Derek put the bags down and said, "yep, sure is" as he plopped down on the rather large bed.

Penelope sat down beside him and said, "now I believe that you wanted to talk to me about something earlier", he took her hands and said, "I do". She looked at him and said, "alright what do you want to talk about"?, he looked into her loving eyes and said, "Penelope I want and then a knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

Derek said, "come in", the door opened and Sarah said, "sorry to interrupt but momma and Desi went to the market so I thought now would be a good time to start making plans for the party". Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "ohhhh yessss let's plan, let's plan" as she stood up and followed Sarah out of the room.

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "soon sweetness, soon" and then he to disappeared out of the room and headed downstairs to help with the plans for his moms surprise birthday party.


	4. Chapter 4

Give In To Passion-Ch 4

Derek laughed and said, "that's a long guest list", Sarah said, "ma knows and loves a lot of people", Derek said, "that she does and if anybody deserves a big party is her". Penelope said, "okay so we've got the guest list done so now how about we start planning the food, ohhhh and her cake, what's a birthday party without a cake"?, Sarah said, "I had an idea about that" and Derek and Penelope leaned in as she started telling them about the cake she knew her mom would love.

A few minutes later Derek got off of the phone with his Godmother, she owned a bakery and he knew that he could trust her with the secret of the party. She said that it wouldn't be any problem in getting it ready and that she couldn't wait to see the look on Frans face when she saw everybody at her party.

When Derek ended the call he said, "okay so that takes care of the cake so now all we need to do is take care of the menu" and their conversation had to stop and all lists had to be put away because they heard Fran and Desi coming through the front door. Sarah laughed and said, "and can you believe that the firemen still send us Christmas cards", Penelope laughed and said, "awwww poor hotstuff" as Fran and Desi walked into the kitchen.

Fran said, "and what are the three of you doing"?, Penelope said, "Sarah was just telling me some stories about when Derek was little", Desi said, "ohhhh has she told you the one about the neighbors puppies"?, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "no not yet" and then Sarah grinned and said, "well then, it all started when our new neighbors moved in".

When Sarah was finished with the story Penelope threw her head back and laughed, she then rubbed Dereks hand and said, "I bet you were adorable when you were little"?, Derek said, "was, what am I now chopped liver"?, she winked at him and said, "you are my chocolate Adonis", Derek said, "that's right and don't you ever forget it baby girl" as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Fran said, "so do you have any plans while you're in town honey"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I am going to show baby girl this city Derek Morgan style". Desi said, "ohhhh Penelope can you and I go shopping at the new store up the street, they have some amazing clothes, I think you'll love it".

She said, "ohhh I'd like that Desi, it sounds like fun", Derek said, "just as long as I don't have to pencil in any time with you goddess that's all I'm worried about". She laughed and said, "you my vision don't have to worry about that you are the top priority on my list, now and always" causing him to grin.

Fran said, "alright who's ready for some ice cream"?, the room quickly filled with, "meeeeeee", Fran grinned and said, "cone or bowl"? and she had 2 of each. When she finished with the others she scooped a few spoonfulls into her bowl and sat at the table and enjoyed it with her family.

A couple of hours later Derek looked at an exhausted Penelope and said, "baby why don't you turn in you look worn out", she yawned and said, "I am hotstuff, I am so tired". She looked at Fran and said, "thank you for dinner and for the ice cream it was amazing", Fran said, "you're welcome honey, have a good night".

Penelope smiled and said, "good night everybody", the group smiled and waved and said, "good night" in unison as they watched her disappear out of sight at the top of the stairs. Derek waited a few minutes after he heard the door before he said, "well guys I'm going to turn in to, you have a good night".

Fran smiled as her son kissed her on the cheek, she said, "good night baby boy", Sarah and Desi smiled as they watched their brother take the stairs 2 at a time until he to disappeared at the top of the stairs. He opened the door and stepped into the room he would be sharing with his baby girl and he couldn't help but smile.

He smiled and quickly stripped down to his boxers and slipped in bed behind her and gently wrapped his arm around her, he inhaled her perfume and blew out a deep breath. He closed his eyes a few minutes later and then it wasn't long before he joined his baby girl in a peaceful nights sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Give In To Passion-Ch 5

The next morning Penelope woke up against the wall of muscles that belonged to her best friend, her hotstuff, Derek Morgan. She bit own on her bottom lip as she felt his erection poking at her backside she couldn't believe that she did that to him, not her.

Derek said, "what's got those beautiful cheeks turning such a bright shade of pink this morning goddess"?, she giggled and glanced over her shoulder at him and said, "just never you mind". He said, "I'd love to know what's got you so flustered this morning".

Penelope said, "Derek what's going on, what's happening between us, right here, now"?, he leaned down and started to tell her when a knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "yeah".

Sarah said, "can I come in"?. Derek said, "yeah Sarah", she pushed the door open and said, "sorry guys but momma has breakfast ready". Penelope said, "thanks Sarah, we'll be right down", she smiled and turned around stepping out into the hall and giggling as she shut the door behind her.

Penelope said, "to be continued again I guess handsome", he said, "definitely sweetness", she thre the covers back on her side of the bed and stood up. She said, "coming handsome"?, he said, "not right now baby girl, you go ahead, I need a few more minutes".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "have I done something wrong"?, Derek raised up and said, "no baby, no, you didn't do anything wrong". He could see the worry on her face and he said, "I promise you that you have done nothing wrong but we do need to talk and we will it's just not here and evidently not now".

Penelope smiled and said, "so Mr. Morgan I need to know what are plans are for today so I'll know how to dress", he said, "hmmmm, well just dress casual and comfortable". She said, "is that all of the hints I'm getting"?, he laughed and said, "yepppp now scoot, go on", she grinned and said, "you look pretty sexy laying there in all of your Morganness".

Derek said, "oh I do do I"?, she blushed again and said, "yes you do", he said, "thank you", she said, "oh you are most welcome angel fish, most welcome". He then watched as she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later Penelope looked up from the table to see Derek walking down the stairs, he said, "morning everybody", Fran looked up and said, "morning honey". Desi said, "morning big brother, how did you sleep"?, he said, "amazingly well as a matter of fact Desi".

Fran said, "I hope that you're all hungry because I have fixed a huge breakfast" as she started putting it all out on the table in front of them. Penelope said, "everything looks amazing Fran", she said, "help yourself honey" and she grinned as she watched everybody as they started filling their plates.

They all sat there laughing and talking while they enjoyed a delicious breakfast, when they were finished a few minutes later Fran said, "so what are your plans for the day baby boy"?, Derek said, "well I have a few things planned for myself and baby girl for today but we should be home by around 4".

Fran nodded her head and said, "okay, I'll try to have dinner ready for around that time", Penelope said, "I can't get him to give me any hints at all on what we're doing today". Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "that's because I want you to be surprised sweetness".

Penelope smiled and said, "alrighty then handsome surprise away", he stood up and held out his hand and said, "ready to get the day started"?, she slid her hand in his and said, "lead the way sugar, lead the way" as she stood up and Fran and the girls all watched as the couple walked out of the kitchen hand in hand as they walked toward the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Give In To Passion-Ch 6

As they pulled away from the house Penelope grinned and said, "thank you so much for asking me to come with you, I've had a blast with you and your family". Derek sighed happily and said, "you never have to thank me sweetness, you're my family to and my family loves you as much as I do".

She felt her heart racing and she thought, "he loves me as a friend, his best friend", Derek said, "soooooo I'd like to take you to meet a few people if that's okay"?, she said, "sure I'd love to meet people that are important to you hotstuff, always".

They drove around for a few minutes and then pulled up in front of a house, Derek got out and walked around to her side of the car and opened the door. She slid out and said, "this is a beautiful house who lives here angel fish"?, Derek said, "one of my best friends from high school, Grady".

She thought for a minute and said, "ohhhh yeah the one you call Gravy right"?, Derek laughed and said, "right" as they turned around and headed up the sidewalk. They got to the porch and the front door opened and a woman smiled and said, "Derek Morgan as I live and breathe, give me a hug" as she pulled Derek into her arms.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "it's good to see you again Aliana, where's Gravy"?, she said, "come in, please come in, he's in the kitchen with the kids". As they walked through the door Derek said, "Aliana this is Penelope Garcia, and baby girl this is Aliana, she's Gravy's wife".

Aliana said, "wait, baby girl as in your baby girl"?, Penelope blushed and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "the one and only". Aliana smiled and said, "it's nice to finally meet you Penelope", she shook hands and said, "nice to meet you to Aliana" as they continued their walk into the kitchen.

Grady looked up and said, "Leoooooo", Derek said, "it's because of the lion tattoo", Derek said, "hey man how you doing, it's been a minute". Grady said, "yeah or two, how are you doing old man"?, Derek laughed and said "doing pretty good, we're here for a few weeks and I couldn't be here and not let you meet my baby girl".

Grady said, "wow, so you're the famous baby girl"?, Penelope said, "that would be me and it's so nice to put a face with the name Gravy". Grady laughed and said, "let me tell you the last time I saw this one he was allllllllll up on talking about you, oh my baby girl did this or my baby girl said that".

Penelope said, "awwwww thank you sweetheart", Derek winked at her and said, "always goddess, always" as their attention went to the baby that was in the bouncy chair on top of the table. Penelope said, "ohhhhh she's gorgeous, how old is she"?, Aliana said, "she just turned 5 months old, ohhh honey would you like to hold her"?. Penelope said, "I love babies" as Aliana handed her the baby.

Derek said, "so this is Sophia"?, Grady said, "yep she's number 4", Penelope and Aliana were off on the other side of the kitchen and Grady looked at Derek and whispered, "she looks good with a baby man, ever thought of settling down and having a few"?, Derek glaned at Penelope and then back at Grady and said, "more and more everyday man, more and more everyday".

They stayed and laughed and talked with Grady and Aliana for almost another hour before Derek said "now don't forget about mommas party on the 18th". Grady said, "ohhh we won't, we love your moms", Derek said, "you ready to head out baby girl"?, she handed Sophia over to her mom and said, "ready when you are sugar".

As Derek and Penelope climbed into the car and pulled away from the curb Aliana said, "they are so in love", Grady said, "they look at each other the way we do baby", Aliana nodded her head and winked at her husband before leaning in and kissing him lovingly on the lips.

Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "they were nice, I really liked them", he said, "good and they really liked you to baby girl" as they made a left at the caution light. Derek said, "do you remember me telling you about James"?, she said, "I do, ohhhhh do I get to meet him"?, Derek said, "I hope so" as they pulled into the driveway in front of another beautiful house.

They got out of the car and headed toward the door, as they started up the steps James stepped out onto the porch and said, "Derekkkkkk" as he pulled the older man into his arms. Derek said, "how you doing man, it's been a while".

James said, "I have good days and bad days, you know how it is", Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah man I do, I sure do". James looked at the beautiful blonde standing beside Derek and said, "I'm James and you are"?, Derek said, "oh I'm so sorry, James this is Penelope Garcia",

James smiled and said, "no way, as in baby girl"?, Derek said, "the one and only", he grinned and her and said, "you're as beautiful as he keeps telling me you are, it's nice to meet you". Penelope grinned at him and said "it's nice to meet you to James".

Penelope smiled as she stood there watching Derek and James talk, they were both handsome men and had been through a lot all because of a sick freak named Carl Buford. Derek and James talked on the phone a lot and he tried to swing by and see him when he was in town.

A few minutes later Derek said, "now don't forget", James said, "don't worry I won't, I'll be there at your moms party, I promise". Derek and James high fived and then James waved at Penelope and said, "it was really nice to meet you Penelope", Penelope grinned and said, "nice to meet you to honey" as Derek intertwined fingers with her and led her back to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Give In To Passion-Ch 7

They had been driving for a few minutes and Derek said, "their somewhere I'd like to take you", he looked at her and said, "is that okay"?, she reached over and put her hand on his arm and said, "sure honey that's more than okay" causing him to lightly grin.

As they pulled off the road she could tell that this stop was laying hard on Derek, she could see it written all over his handsome face. He put the car in park and turned off the engine and said, "thanks P, I really appreciate you, I love you I hope you know that".

She said, "I do and I love you to" as she smiled lovingly at him he got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened her door. She got out and his hand was automatically in hers as they headed up the path that disappeared out of sight around a hill.

They walked past several headstones before they stopped in front of one that said, "HANK MICHAEL MORGAN, LOVING HUSBAND, FATHER AND FRIEND". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as he said, "sorry I haven't been here in a while pop but I'm here now".

Penelope felt her heart breaking for her best friend, Derek said, "I love ya pop and I miss ya so much but I brought somebody here with me this trip". Penelope smiled as Derek said, "pops this is my baby girl, this is Penelope Garcia, she's my best friend, my guiding light home, she's my rock".

Derek said, "baby girl this is my dad, I wish he could have met you, he would have loved you just like I do", she smiled and said, "you have an amazing son sir". She looked up at Derek and said, "he's one of the best men I know and from what I hear a lot of that is because of you".

Derek weakly smiled as he heard her say, "I wish I could have met you to, something tells me that we would have been friends, really good friends". They then stood there quiet for a few minutes, she glanced up in time to see him wiping away a tear that was streaming down his face.

He then turned and looked at her and said, "you ready to go sweetness"?, she said, "I'm ready when you are my vision", he looked at his dads headstone and said, "I love and miss you everyday pops and so do mom and the girls and I promise that I won't be so long with my next visit and who knows maybe this beautiful woman on my arm will come back with me again", Penelope smiled up at him and said, "any time my love, any time" as they turned around and started making their way back toward the car.

When they climbed back into the car he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks baby girl", she said, "any time sugar, any time". He glanced down at his watch and said, "I have an idea that I think you are going to love".

Penelope sighed and said, "does it have anything to do with taking complete and total advantage of you"?, he laughed and said, "not quite but if you play your cards right who knows". She laughed and said, "you Derek Morgan are such a tease" as they pulled back out onto the main road.

A few minutes later they were pulling up at a dairy queen and she licked her lips and said, "ohhh yessss chocolately goodness, yummy" as they climbed out of the car. As they walked up to the window he said, "woman I'm the only chocolately goodness that you need".

She sighed and said, "if only it were true handsome but you have again turned me down so I will have to make do with a 2 scoop chocolate ice cream cone". He threw back his head and laughed and said, "your wish is my command goddess" as he ordered them both an ice cream cone.

They walked over to the tables and sat down and she took a lick of her ice cream and Derek laughed as he saw that some of it was on her cheek. She said "what are you laughing at"?, he said, "you've got some ice cream right here" and he leaned down and licked it off.

As his tongue touched her skin she covered in goosebumps, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "thank you handsome", he winked and said, "any time baby girl, any time". As he sat there eating his ice cream he inwardly said, "why don't you just tell her you coward, tell her that you want to be with her, that you love her and want her to be yours forever".

Penelope looked at him and said, "handsome are you alright"?, he said, "huh, what"?, she said, "are you alright, we can go if you want". He put his hand on hers and said, "I'm fine baby, just thinking that's all, just thinking" as they sat there continuing to eat their ice cream.

A few minutes later Derek said, "baby girl do you have any plans for tomorrow night"?, she said, "no why"?, he said, "would you like to go out with me"?, she said, "I'd love that, yes". He smiled and said ,"that's great and I promise you that you'll have a great time".

She licked her ice cream cone and said, "never had a doubt hotstuff, never had a doubt" as they sat there enjoying their ice cream


	8. Chapter 8

Give In To Passion-Ch 8

A few hours later Derek and Penelope pulled back up in front of Frans house, he got out of the car and walked around to her side of the car and opened her door. He held out his hand and she smiled happily as she slid hers into his as she climbed out of the car.

He pulled her into a hug and said, "thank you for today, for being with me", she said, "you never have to thank me my love, never I was glad that I was with you". Derek pulled back and looked down at her, she was so beautiful, her lips were so plump and ohhhhh so kissable.

Penelope said, "I've got a question for you", he said, "lay it on me momma", she said, "if we're going out tomorrow night I need to know how to dress". He smiled at her and said, "ohhhh we will be going to Jim's Bistro so I want you looking your best".

She laughed and said, "and so it shall be handsome" he caressed her face in his hands and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl, so beautiful". Her heart was racing as he leaned in to her, was he going to do what it looked like he was going to do.

He smiled as he gently brushed his lips against hers, yeah he'd kissed her before but it was on the hand, forehead or cheek he had never and I repeat never kissed her on the lips, well not until now. When they pulled apart she touched her lips and just as she was getting ready to ask him what was going on Fran opened the door and said, "you two are right on time dinner is ready".

Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "come on goddess you heard momma dinner is ready and if their is one thing you don't do in this family it's keep momma Morgan waiting". Penelope grinned and said, "well then sugar let's go because I don't know what she fixed but it smells amazing" as they walked away from the car and headed up the path toward the door.

As they stepped into the house she felt confused and said to herself, "where did that kiss come from, she said, "not that I didn't like it but where did it come from". Her lips were still tingling as she sat down between Derek and Desi at the table.

After Fran said grace over the meal Penelope leaned in and whispered to Desi, "do you think we can go shopping in the morning I've got a hot date tomorrow night". She said, "sure, where are you going"? she said, "a place called Jim's Bistro".

Desi grinned and said, "ohhhh that place is amazing and I'll help you pick out the perfect outfit for your date", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Desi". The younger woman said, "no problem Penelope" and then everybody started enjoying the delicious meal that Fran had prepared.

After dinner everybody headed to the living room, Derek and Penelope sat down on the couch and Sarah and Desi sat in the chairs while Fran did the dishes. Fran looked up as she heard laughing coming from the living room, she dried her hands and walked to the door just in time to hear Madea say, "hellrrrrrrrr", she shook her head and laughed as she took a seat beside Penelope on the couch.

It had been a long day and Penelope was more exhausted than she thought because she felt her eyes closing, she tried to keep them open but failed and quickly fell asleep. When the movie was over Derek said, "baby girl are you" and then he heard a light snore coming from her.

Fran said, "awww bless her heart she's had a long day, she's worn out", Derek said, "well I'm going to say good night and get her tucked in". Fran kissed her son on the cheek and said, "good night baby boy", the girls smiled and said, "good night Derek".

He stood up and picked Penelope up and carried her bridal style toward the stairs, as they took the stairs he kissed the top of her head and smiled. When they got to the bedroom door he kicked it open and carried her inside and over to the bed.

He pulled the covers down and after laying her down he took her shoes off and then covered her up, he then toed off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers and climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and cuddled closer and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "good nigh baby girl, sweet dreams" before closing his eyes and soon joining her in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Give In To Passion-Ch 9

The next morning Penelope woke up before Derek and she was just laying there staring down at him, he was so sexy laying there sleeping. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to tell him that she loved him but a man like Derek wouldn't want chubby nerd like her.

She sighed and eased out of bed and grabbed her clothes and headed for a quick shower, a few minutes later Derek woke up to an empty bed. He blew out a deep breath and said, "you have no idea how much I love you baby girl, no idea but tonight, tonight you will".

He got up and got dressed and headed downstairs, he looked at Desi and said, "I want you to have this, I want her to buy what she wants okay"?, Desi smiled and nodded her head and said, "sure thing". She looked at Derek and said, "when are you going to tell her that you're in love with her"?, Derek smiled and said, "tonight baby sister, tonight" as he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later Penelope came downstairs dressed and ready to go, Derek whistled and said, "looking good goddess, looking realllllll good". Sarah smiled as she walked into the room she walked over to Derek and said, "everything is taken care of, I have the store order right here" as she showed him the paper.

They heard Fran coming so Derek grabbed the paper and stuck it in his pocket, he picked up his cup and had it to his lips when his mom came into the room. She smiled and said, "good morning family", they all smiled and said, "morning" as she walked over and leaned against the sink and turned to look at her family.

She said, "soooo what does everybody want for breakfast"?, Desi said, "nothing for me and Penelope ma we're going shopping Penelope has a hot date tonight". Fran smiled and said, "Sarah, what about you and Derek what would you like for breakfast"?, Derek grinned as Fran said, "I'm thinking some homemade biscuits, ham, eggs, juice and coffee".

Sarah and Derek said, "yesssssss" and high fived and Penelope said, "sounds delicious", Fran said, "Desi why don't you and Penelope have brunch at Finolas, I bet she's love it". Penelope said, "Finolas where is that"?, Desi said, "right across the street from the store I was telling you about the other day".

Penelope said, "ohhhh that sounds good, we'll do a little shopping and then have some brunch and then do a little more shoppingggggg". Desi laughed and said, "exactly", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "what time is our reservation hotstuff"?, Derek took a sip of coffee and said, "7:00 momma" and Desi aid, "don't worry I'll have her back with plenty of time for her to get ready for your date".

Derek smiled and said, "have fun ladies", Desi laughed and said, "oh don't worry we will big brother, we will" as her and Penelope headed out of the kitchen. Fran smiled and waited for the door to shut before she said, "so when are you going to tell her that you're in love with her I'm not getting any younger ya know".

Sarah laughed and said, "and she wants those beautiful granbabies you've been promising her", Derek said, "I'm going to tell her tonight ma, I'm going to tell her everything and hope she feels the same way I do", Fran said, "don't worry honey she does, she does" as she turned around and started preparing breakfast for herself, Derek and Sarah.

As Desi and Penelope walked into the store Penelope said, "wow this place is awesome", Desi nodded her head and said, "see I told you". Penelope said, "yeah you did" as they walked over toward the dress racks to start looking for a dress for Penelope to wear on her date with Derek.

Desi looked at Penelope and said, "can I ask you something"?, Penelope looked up from the clothes and said, "yeah sure Desi". Desi took a deep breath and said, "are you In love with my brother"?, Penelope grinned and said, "that obvious huh"?, Desi said, "you look at Derek the way my mom looked at my dad when we were growing up".

Penelope smiled and said, "your brother is an amazing man", Desi said, "that he is", Penelope said, "now can I ask you a question"?, she said, "sure, shoot". Penelope laughed and said, "what do you think about this dress"? as she held up a beautiful red strapless dress and held it in front of her.

Desi said, "ohhhhh that will look amazing on you", Penelope said, "I don't know maybe something in black would be better, I am a big girl ya know". Desi shook her head and said, "you're beautiful Penelope, you're the complete package and I think you'd look awesome in it, go try it on".

Penelope said, "maybe you're right", Desi said, "of course I am" and she smiled as she fell in line right behind Penelope as they headed toward the dressing room. She put the dress on and stood there looking and said, "niceeee Garcie".

Desi said, "hey let me see, let me see", Penelope laughed and pushed the door open and stepped out and said, "well what do you think"?, Desi said, "ohhhh my brother is gonna love you in that dress", Penelope said, "really"?, Desi said, "trust me Penelope, trust me".

Penelope said, "now we need to find me a pair of shoes to match it", Desi nodded her head and said, "I'll be right back, just stand right there". Penelope stood there looking at herself in the mirror until Desi came back with a beautiful pair of red pumps.

Penelope slid them on and said, "well Desi what's the verdict"?, Desi said, "yes, yes, yes you have to get that outfit including the shoes". Penelope smiled and said, "I agree, I like it", Desi pulled out Dereks credit card and said, "and the best part is it's all on my big brother".

Desi watched a huge smile cross Penelopes lips and she said, "Derek wants to pay for this"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep he said and I quote I want her to have whatever she wants". Penelope said, "alright then I'll get it" and Desi watched as she stepped back inside the room to change back into her other clothes.

When she stepped out a few minutes later Desi said, "is their anything else you'd like to look at"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "those" as she pointed to the rack filled with sexy nighties. Desi smiled as her and Penelope headed over toward the nighties.


	10. Chapter 10

Give In To Passion-Ch 10

Penelope and Desi were sitting and enjoying a delicious brunch when Desi said, "soooooooo are you nervous about tonight"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah kinda but not really". Desi smiled and said, "I think you are going to have a great time".

She reached over and took Penelope by the hand and said, "I really do", Penelope said, "me to it's just this isn't like our normal dates, this is a date date". Desi said, "what do you usually do on your dates with my brother"?, Penelope said, "watch movies, order take out that kind of thing".

Desi said, "and you're afraid that tonight isn't going to end well for you, are you afraid that you'll lose him or do you think that you don't deserve him"?, Penelope said, "all of the above". She took a sip of her tea and said, "look at me Desi I'm a chubby nerd that's not somebody that your brother deserves, he deserves a beautiful woman with a perfect figure and as you know that ain't me".

Desi looked at Penelope and said, "I don't want to hear you talking about yourself like that anymore, you Penelope Garcia are a beautiful, kind, loving woman and my brother would be a lucky man to be with a woman like you" and Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Desi, I really needed to hear that".

Penelope took a bite of her omelet and said, "but tonight could be just like our other dates and if it is I'm good totally good with that". Desi said, "and if it's not like your other dates"?, Penelope shrugged and said, "nothing is going to happen because your brother is not in love with me".

Desi said, "didn't you tell me that he kissed you yesterday"?, she said, "yeah but", Desi said, "I think you are to just relax and have a good time". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I think I will take your advice and do just that" and the two girls laughed and then continued eating their brunch.

About an hour later they walked through Frans front door and Sarah said, "well by the looks of those bags I guess I don't have to ask if you had any luck"?, Penelope said, "we found lost of stuff didn't we Desi"?, Desi nodded her head and said, "yep we sure did and my brother is going to loveeeeee you in that dress, trust me on that".

Penelope said, "speaking of Derek, where is he"?, Fran said, "he's not here he said that he would be back to pick you up an for you not to worry that he would be here on time". Penelope laughed and said, "if you ladies will excuse me I'm going to go take a hot bath and I'll be down soon".

Fran smiled and her along with Sarah and Desi watched as she grabbed the bags and headed toward the stairs and it wasn't long before they heard the bathroom door close and the water come on. Desi said, "oh yeah they are totally hooking up tonight" causing Fran and Sarah to look at each other and smile.

While Penelope was soaking in the tub she couldn't help but smile, Desi was right she should relax and enjoy the night with Derek and just see what happened. She soaked for almost half an hour before she got out of the tub, dried off and started getting dressed.

Fran, Sarah, Desi and Derek were in the living room talking when they heard Penelope start making her way down the stairs. When she stepped into the living room Derek said, "babyyyyyy girl you look amazing", he walked over to her and said, "that red dress looks so hot on you and you look breathtaking in it".

Desi said, "you look beautiful Penelope", Sarah and Fran sat there with huge smiles on their faces, Derek said, "well ladies don't wait up". He then held his arm out for Penelope and said, "shall we sweetness"?. she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall angel fish" and they walked across the room and out the front door.

Sarah, Desi and Fran jumped up and ran over to the window and watched as he opened the door for Penelope and then shut it once she was inside. They stood grinning and watching as the car pulled away and disappeared at the end of the street.

Fran crossed her fingers and said, "something tells me that I'm finally going to get those beautiful grandbabies he's been promising me all of these years". Sarah and Desi grinned and nodded their heads yes in agreement as they along with Fran walked into the kitchen for a snack.


	11. Chapter 11

Give In To Passion-Ch 11

As they pulled up in front of the bistro Derek smiled and said, "you look amazing baby girl", Penelope said, "thank you and might I say that you are looking mighty handsome yourself hotstuff"?, he winked at her and got out of the car and walked around to her side of the car and opened her door.

She put her hand in his as she climbed out of the car, as they walked to the door he put his hand in the center of her back, he wanted to show every other man there that she was his. They walked up to the waitress and Derek said, "table for two in the name of Morgan".

The waitress said, "my name is Tammy I'll be your server today, will you please follow me"?, they nodded their heads and followed her as she walked through the room. Once again Derek's hand was on the small of her back, the feeling of his hand on her back made her shiver but she liked it, she really liked it.

They walked into a big room and Derek pulled out her chair and said, "malady", she sat down and said, "thank you kind sir", he grinned and then sat down across from her. Tammy said, "would you like to place an order for your drink now"?, Derek said, "I'll have a red wine please", Penelope said, "me to please", Tammy nodded her head and said, "I'll be right back with your drinks".

Derek then reached across the table and said, "so how did shopping go with Desi today"?, Penelope said, "I had a great time with Desi, she was a big help". Derek smiled and said, "baby girl I can't get over how you look in that dress, you look beautiful every day but tonight you look drop dead gorgeous".

She grinned and said, "thank you I'm glad you approve", he said, "oh baby I approve, I definitely approve" as he gently squeezed her hand. Tammy walked back into the room with their drinks and said, "here you go" as she put their drinks down in front of them.

She smiled and said, "do you know what you would like"?, Derek said, "I want a steak well done and a baked potato please". Penelope said, "and I'll have the chicken alfredo please", Tammy grinned and said, "thank you I'll be back with your food in a few minutes".

Derek said, "would you like to dance"?, she said, "I'd love to", he stood up and she put her hand in his as he led her to the center of the room. She said, "Derek did you ask for this private room"?, he said, "I did, I wanted to be alone with you tonight, you don't mind do you"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "oh no not at all".

The song they were dancing to ended and another one started, he held her tight and smiled and thought, this song is perfect for tonight, simply perfect. Penelope sighed and closed her eyes as they started dancing across the room but her eyes opened as she heard Derek as he started singing to her.

I've never seen you looking as lovely as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright

Never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance

Their looking for a little romance, given half a chance

I have never seen that dress your wearing

Or the highlights in your hair they catch you eyes

I have been blind

The lady in red is dancing with me (cheek to cheek)

Theirs nobody here, it's you and me

It's where I wanna be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget the way you look tonight

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing

I've never seen so many people wanna be there by your side

And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away

I have never had such a feeling, such a feeling of complete and utter love

Like I do tonight

The lady in red is dancing with me (cheek to cheek)

Theirs nobody here, it's you and me

It's where I wanna be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I never forget the way you tonight

I never will forget the way you look tonight

Lady in red, lady in red

Lady in red, my lady in red

Penelope felt her heart racing as he touched her cheek and said, "I love you" and then leaned down and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Give In To Passion-Ch 12

They pulled apart and Derek said, "I do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", tears streamed down her face and she said, "I love you to Derek, it's always been you, only you". He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, they held each other tight as the kiss deepened.

Tammy walked into the room with their food and cleared her throat, they pulled apart and she said, "I don't know what to say Derek". He wiped away the tears and said, "say you want to spend the rest of your life with me", she smiled and said, "I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, she gasped in surprise and watched as he dropped to one knee. He said, "Penelope Grace Garcia, I love you with all of my heart, body and soul, would you do me the honor of marrying me"?, she said, "yes, yes, yes".

Derek slid the ring on her finger and then stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately when they pulled apart Penelope looked at Tammy and said, "can we get this to go please"?, she smiled and said, "absolutely" and turned around and headed out of the room with their food.

Penelope said, "is this real, are we really getting married"?, Derek said, "well I could pinch you if you wanted me to", she laughed and said, "that won't be necessary". Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, the only woman I want to have a house full of babies with and grow old with".

She said, "that's all I want to, just you, only you", he said, "are you really mine baby girl"?, she said, "now and forever handsome, now and forever" as she pulled him in for another kiss. When they pulled apart this time Tammy handed them their bag and said, "congratulations".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you Tammy", she said, "have a good night", Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "oh we will, we will". He wrapped his arm around her and held her close as they walked out of the bistro and headed to their car.

As they pulled away from the curb he said, "I want you so bad baby girl", she reached over and put her hand on his and said, "I want you to". She smiled and said, "pull in at the Hilton", he said, "the Hilton"?, she said, "yeah I had some plans of my own for later tonight".

He smiled and said, "you little vixen" she laughed and said, "well now and forever I'm your little vixen", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "that you are gorgeous, that you are". It was only a matter of a few minutes before they pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton.

Derek parked the car and jumped out and ran to her side of the car and opened her door, she put her hand in his and said, "I love you". He smiled up at her and said, "and I love you baby girl" as they walked toward the entrance of the hotel.

They strolled over to the desk and the clerk looked up and she said, "I have a reservation in the name of Penelope Garcia", the woman nodded her head and said, "yes mam here is your key card". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you" as she took the key card and with her hand in Dereks they walked toward the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

Give In To Passion-Ch 13

Penelope put the key card into the door and pushed it open, they stepped through the door and she turned around and kissed Derek passionately on the lips. She said, "I'll be right back out", he watched as she walked over and picked up one of the bags sitting on the floor.

He said, "wait how did those get here"?, she said, "oh me and Desi dropped them off earlier today while we were out shopping", Derek said, "oh you did did you"?, she said, "yep I hope you don't mind a t-shirt and jogging pants to change into for going home tomorrow morning".

Derek said, "I don't mind a bit goddess", she grinned and said, "I'll be right out", he locked the door and then started quickly undressing, he didn't want to waste any more time. He stripped down to his boxers and sat down on the side of the bed.

When the door opened up and she stepped out he said, "ohhhh baby you look gorgeous", she stepped out in a black and purple teddy. She walked closer and started opening the belt, he said, "please allow me", she smiled and lifted her hands and said, "be my guest".

He slowly pulled her robe open and slid it down over her arms, he then leaned over and started kissing his way down from her lips to the curve of her neck. He then kissed his way down to the valley between those perfect breasts of hers.

She moaned as he tugged the garment over her breasts and as it slid down over her hips he said, "you my love are perfection, no doubt about it". She ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "you are the perfect one here my love".

As she stepped out of the teddy, she toed it to the side and said, "I forgot to tell you something earlier", he said, "and what did you forget to tell me"?, she said, "I loved your song". He smiled and said, "I'm so glad that you did and I meant every word of it" as he kissed his way across her shoulder again.

She laid back on the bed pulling him with her, he quickly climbed between her creamy thighs, she reached down and slid his boxers down over his hips and lifted her feet and pushed them the rest of the way off, Derek grinned and said, "my baby's got skills".

She laughed and said, "you have no idea", he said, "well I can't wait to see your skills" as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss. As he slid inside her she moaned and gasped in pleasure, he slid in very slow so that she could adjust to his girth and once he was fully inside her he stilled, waiting for a sign that she was ready to continue.

Penelope wiggled her hips and he started sliding in and out of her effortlessly, the room quickly filled with their moans as they worked together to build each other up for a very explosive orgasm. Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name as she arched her back to meet him thrust for thrust.

Derek wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved, she was his goddess after all, his baby girl, she was his life and he wanted to show her how much he loved and desired her. Dereks pace quickened as he found himself getting closer and closer to release.

Penelope raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure, she was marking him as hers and he had no trouble with that, none whatsoever. He smiled against her neck as he started gently sucking, nipping and biting, if she could mark him then he was going to mark her, he wanted everybody to know that Penelope Grace Garcia was off of the market now and forever.

He kissed his way up to her lips where he smiled as he felt her starting to tighten up around him, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both.

Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you baby girl" before collapsing on the bed beside her and quickly pulling her into his arms. She rolled over onto her side and laid her head down on his chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

He said, "th th that was" and she said, "a a amazeballs is wha what that was", he grinned and said, "are you aright"?, she said, "oh angel fish I'm better than okay I'm perfect". Derek kissed her lips and said, "I'll have to agree with that", she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he rolled her over onto her back and said, "I have a few ideas about that".

She said, "oh you do huh"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "yes mam I do" and then he wasted no time in climbing back between her legs. As he slid back inside her she moaned his name, he said, "my name has never sounded so good as it does when it rolls off of your tongue".

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and said, "make love to me Derek", he kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command baby girl" and they started round 2 of 6 of passionate lovemaking for that night before they conked out from exhaustion as the sun was coming up the next morning.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter contains sexual content

Give In To Passion-Ch 14

The next morning Derek woke up to the feeling of his baby girls lips on his neck, he smiled and said, "woman don't you ever sleep"?, she laughed and said, "not when I have a sculpted God of chocolate thunder at my beck and call". He surprised her and rolled her over onto her back and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you", he kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and said, "and I love you to baby girl". As she felt him kissing his way down her body she arched her back and said, "oh yes Derekkkkk" causing him to smile against her skin.

He said, " you look so beautiful", she wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "you are pretty sexy yourself" as she pulled him down to her for another kiss. Derek needing to be inside her more than anything now wasted no time in climbing between her legs and as he lined himself up at her entrance she smiled at him and said, "I love you".

As he thrust himself inside her their moans quickly filled the room, she held on to him with everything she had as they worked together to bring each other the most pleasure possible. Derek hissed in pleasure as once again her nails raked up and down his back, he loved the sensations she was making him feel because he'd never ever felt them before.

Penelope rolled them over without losing their connection, she then started slowly riding him, Dereks hands went to her perfect perky nipples where he started twisting and tugging at them with his fingers. She threw her head back and moaned his name over and over as her body was quickly showing signs of her impending orgasm.

Derek feeling her tightening up around him rolled them back over and started pounding into her over and over until wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. He collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "woman I do believe that you are trying to kill me", she laughed and said, "never handsome, never".

He ran his hand up and down her back and said, "you have no idea how many nights I've dreamed of us being together, of me being able to make love to you". She looked up at him and said, "you have filled many a dream for me to handsome and my dreams in no way compare to how amazing making love with you truly is".

Derek grinned and caressed the side of her face and said, "I've had sex before but I realized that I've never made love until I made it with you last night and then this morning". She touched his face and said, "it's like we were destined to be together handsome", he nodded his head and said, "yeah it is baby, it really is".

Penelope licked her lips and said, "ya know we still have about 90 minutes or so before we have to check out", Derek said, "and what do you think we should do with those 90 minutes"?, she said, "welllllll we could take a shower". He said, "hmmmm a shower" as his hand slid down her body.

She threw the sheet back and stood up, he looked at her through lust filled eyes and smiled, she said, "if you can catch me you can have me", he said, "and if I can't catch you"?, she shrugged and said, "you can still have me". He threw the sheet back and said, "oh I'm gonna catch you alright" and she squealed as she ran toward the bathroom.

He caught her with ease and picked her up and carried her into the shower where he turned the water on and then him and his baby girl made love 2 more times before getting dressed, gathering their things and heading back home


	15. Chapter 15

Give In To Passion-Ch 15

Desi was sitting in the living room reading a book when she heard Derek and Penelope pulling up in front of the house, she grinned as she peeped out the window and saw Derek pull Penelope into his arms and kiss her lips gently. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

Penelope smiled back and said something but Desi couldn't tell what but when she saw them grab their bag and head up the walk Desi ran over and sat down and started acting like she was reading. When they stepped through the door Derek said, "hey little sister are you pretending to read that book"?, Desi looked up and said, "caught again, well I guess I'm guilty as charged but to my defense I was reading it before you two pulled up".

Derek said, "and let me guess, you peeped at us and then afraid that you would get caught you ran over and picked up your book and started acting like you were reading as we came into the house"?, Desi said, "guilty again but I couldn't resist because you and Penelope look so happy together and I'm really happy for the two of you".

Penelope said, "thanks Desi", Derek said, "thanks little sister and you are correct we are so happy", Desi said, "ohhhh before I forget you got a call here from Hotch about half an hour ago". Derek said, "was something wrong"?, she said, "I don't think so he didn't sound like it but I told him I'd have you call".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I'm going to go call Hotch", she nodded her head and he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently and smiled as they pulled away. Penelope said, "I'll take our things upstairs and put them in our room", Derek winked at her and said, "last night was amazing baby girl".

She blushed and said, "it was totally amazing", he kissed her again and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he then pulled his cell from his pocket and headed back outside to the porch. Penelope looked at Desi and said, "I'm guessing you are wanting details"?, Desi nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhh yes" as she reached down and grabbed one bag and Penelope the other as they headed toward the stairs.

When they got into the bedroom they put the bags down and sat down on the bed, once they were both comfortable Penelope said, "Desi it was so wonderful, last night at the bistro we talked and laughed and then while we were waiting on our food he asked me if I wanted to dance and of course I said yes".

Desi smiled as Penelope said, "and then it happened, he started singing to me", Desi said, "waittttttttt, he sang to you"?, Penelope said, "he did, he sang Lady In Red and ohhhhhh I was putty in his hands". Desi clapped her hands and said, "downstairs he told you he loved you, sooooooo when was the first time he told you that"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "last night at the end of his song and it was so sweet, loving and oh so Derek".

Penelope blushed a little and said, "soooooooo we decided to get our food to go and then that's when we went to my part of the evening, the Hilton" and Desi said, "I bet Derek was surprised wasn't he"?, Penelope said, "yeah he really was but last night was amazing, now I've had sex with men before but last night for the first time I was actually making love".

Desi hugged Penelope and said, "I'm so happy for you and Derek, if anybody deserves happiness it's the two of you", Penelope said, "andddddddd he proposed" as she held up her hand. Desi said, "WHATTTTTTTTTTT, OH MY GOSHHHHH" as she hugged Penelope again and both girls squealed with delight as they looked down at her beautiful engagement ring.

Derek pushed the door open and said, "what's all of the girl talk about as if I didn't know"?, Desi jumped off of the bed and said, "congratulations big brother, I'm so happy for you and Penelope on your engagement". Derek said, "thanks Desi that really means a lot to us", Penelope nodded her head and said, "it really does".

Desi said, "momma and Sarah are going to flip out when they hear the news", Derek said, "speaking of mom and Sarah where are they"?, Desi said, "ohhhhh Sarah took mom to the store she said she needed to pick up something for dinner but they should be back any time now".

As Desi got ready to head back downstairs she heard the front door open and she said, "sounds like they're home" and then they heard Fran say, "Desi, Derek, Penelope we're homeeeeeee". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "ready to make mommas day sweetness"?, Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "oh yes angel fish" as she slid her hand in his and hey walked out of the bedroom and followed Desi toward the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Fran looked up to see Desi, Derek and Penelope walking into the room and said, "well did you two have a good night"?, Derek said, "we sure did momma and we've got something that we'd like to tell you and Sarah". They followed Fran and Sarah into the kitchen and after they put the groceries on the counter they turned to see 3 smiling faces.

Penelope held out her hand and said, "Derek proposed and I said yes", Fran said, "OH MY GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL" as she pulled both her son and future daughter in law into her arms. Sarah grinned and said, "that's awesome little brother congratulations as she hugged them from the side.

Derek said, "so momma what do you think"?, Fran sighed and said, "this is the best birthday present that I've ever gotten", Sarah said, "ma your birthday is still almost a week away". She said, "I know but do you know how long I've been waiting for this day to get here and now that it's finally here I'm so excited".

Desi laughed and said, "tell her what Derek did last night Penelope", Penelope smiled and said, "Fran your son sang to me", Fran said, "awwwww how sweet, Hank sang to me on our first date to". Derek said, "you never told us that before momma", Fran said, "my first date with your father was a picnic and it was a beautiful spring day and we were enjoying our meal in the park and he suddenly started singing, I only have eyes for you".

Penelope, Sarah and Desi said, "awwwwww", Derek said, "wow, I didn't know that pops had a romantic soul", Fran said, "your father was a special man son and you are so much like him". Derek wrapped his arm around his bride to be and smiled, Fran said, "I still can't believe that the two of you are finally getting married".

Derek looked at Penelope and then back at his mom and sisters and said, "I've been in love with her since the first day I met her but things were never right and now, well now they are". Penelope sighed happily and said, "and now that he's mine I'm not going to let him go, not ever" as she snuggled closer to Derek.

Desi said, "so any idea when you two are going to get married"?, Derek said, "as far as I'm concerned we could do it tonight but I want baby girl to have the wedding that she wants". Penelope said, "the only thing that matters to me is that our family is all here, other than that any time is good for me", Derek winked at her and said, "well all of the team except for Dave is gone on vacation and won't be back until next week".

Penelope said, "I'm sure papa bear would love to be here for our wedding", Derek smiled and said, "I'm sure he would goddess" as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and walked out into the back yard. He dialed Daves number and after a few rings he heard, "soooo how's life going in the big city"?, Derek laughed and said, "well Rossi guess what"?, Dave smiled and said, "it's hard to tell with you son".

Derek said, "I finally pulled my head out of my butt and got the girl I've dreamed of for years", Dave said, "well it's about time son, congratulations", Derek said, "and I proposed and she accepted". Dave said, "wow you don't waste any time do ya"?, Derek laughed and said, "is their any way that you can come to Chicago earlier"?. Dave said, "sure, just let me know when and I'm there".

Derek said, "I know the rest of the team is on their vacations and I hate to ask them to end them early", Dave said, "are you kidding, they'll jump at the chance to see you and Penelope get married". Derek laughed and Dave said, "let me make a few calls and then I'll call you back", Derek said, "okay Rossi" and after the call ended he put his cell back into his pocket and walked back inside.

When he walked into the kitchen Fran, Penelope, Sarah and Desi were making wedding plans, Derek said, "so what have you beautiful ladies decided"?, Penelope looked up and said, "well handsome if it's alright with you and if the rest of the family can get here how about we get married on your moms birthday"?. Derek laughed and said, "sounds good to me but do you think we can pull everything together so fast"?, Fran looked up and said, "never underestimate your mother, sisters and fiancée especially not me when I'm this close to getting those beautiful grandbabies".

Derek leaned down and kissed his beautiful bride on the lips and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said "and I love you" as everybodys attention then turned back to making the arrangements. It was only a matter of a few minutes before Penelopes cell started ringing, she laughed and said, "this is Em" and put it on speakerphone and said, "hello my raven haired beauty you're on speaker".

Emily, Hotch and Jack shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS" and Penelope grinned and said, "thanks", Hotch said, "any idea when you're going to get married"?, Penelope said, "on the 18th". Emily said, "of what month"? Penelope said, "this one", Emily said, "PG that's in less than a week and isn't that Frans birthday"?. Penelope said, "it is and it is, will you guys be able to make it a little earlier so that you can help us with the arrangements"?, Hotch said, "Garcia we'd be honored" causing everybody in the room to smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Give In To Passion-Ch 17

Derek was talking to Sarah a few minutes later when his cell started ringing he saw that "Reid" was flashing on the ID, he hit talk and said, "how are ya pretty boy"?. Reid said, "how am I, I should be asking you that, congratulations on finally pulling your head out of your butt and getting with your dream girl".

Derek laughed and said, "thanks man", JJ said, "I'm so happy for you and Garcie", Derek said, "thanks Jayje that means a lot to us, you really have no idea how much". JJ said, "Dave called and then Em called and said that you were getting married on the 18th, how are you going to keep the birthday party a surprise"?, Derek grinned and said, "this is our plan" and JJ and Reid listened as Derek and Sarah filled them in on their plan.

When they are finished JJ said, "I love that idea", Derek said, "can you call the others and fill them in"?, Reid said, "no problem and we'll see you guys tomorrow or the next day at the latest". Derek said, "sorry that you're ending your vacation early, JJ said, "don't be, are you kidding me do you know how long we've waited for this day and their is no way we're going to miss it".

After their call ended Sarah looked at Derek and said, "you have a pretty special family there baby brother", Derek grinned and said, "that I do big sister, that I do" as they walked around and headed back inside. When Penelope saw Derek she stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and said, "how are you doing future hubby of mine"?. he sighed happily and said, "good but I'm counting down time to make you mine".

She kissed his lips and said, "you did that last night and this morning", he winked at her and said, "and I'm planning on doing it again tonight and tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that". She smiled and said, "I'm going to hold you to that handsome", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "sounds like a plan baby girl" as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his.

Desiree said, "awwwwwww how sweet", Derek said, "where's ma"?, Desi said, "she's got to tell aunt Von that you're getting married, she didn't want to do it over the phone". Derek said, "so she'll be gone for a few minutes then"? Desiree nodded her head and said, "yep and now that she is does anybody want to fill us in on how we're going to do this without momma finding out about the surprise party".

Sarah smiled and said, "alright this is our plan" and Penelope and Desiree sat there listening and a few minutes later when they were finished explaining the plan Desi and Penelope looked at each other and then at Sarah and Derek and said, "I love it" in unison, now all they had to do was make the plan come together.

Over the 24 hours Derek, Penelope and the others kept working on the wedding plans while secretly still working on plans for Frans surprise birthday party. Derek and Penelope were currently kissing in the living room they pulled apart when they heard Daves voice from the door saying, "hey get a room".

They both jumped up and walked over to the door, Dave smiled and said, "congratulations kitten, congratulations son" as he wrapped his arms around them both. When he pulled away he said, "I brought you something" and then he stepped aside and JJ, Reid and Henry walked through the door and right behind them were Emily, Hotch and Jack.

Desi and Sarah walked into the room and smiled as they saw everybody, Fran then walked into the room and smiled and said, "it's nice to see you all again". Dave turned around and smiled and said, "I'm David Rossi, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan", Fran felt her heart racing and said, "please it's Fran".

Dave shook her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Fran, please call me Dave", she said, "nice to meet you Dave", Sarah said, "waittttttttt David Rossi, as in the author David Rossi"?, he said, "guilty as charged". Fran said, "I love all of your books", Dave said, "it's always nice to meet a fan of my work".

Derek smiled as he saw the instant connection between his mom and Rossi, Penelope leaned in and said, "are you seeing those sparks"?, Derek said, "yep sure am". Penelope said, "I think they make a cute couple", Derek nodded his head and said, "me to and as long as ma is happy then I'm happy".

As they looked across the room they saw Dave and Fran deep in a conversation, Sarah said, "I have an idea on how we can keep ma from finding out about the party". Derek said, "how"?, she smiled and said, "have Dave keep her busy". Derek smiled and said, "I like the way you think Sarah and with them already liking each others company that's a win win" and they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as another part of the plan fell into place.


	18. Chapter 18

Give In To Passion-Ch 18

The next few days passed by quickly as they got the church ready for the wedding and the reception hall ready for the reception/surprise birthday party for Fran. During those few days Dave and Fran were almost inseperable, a fact that thrilled the new couple and their family.

Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched his mom and Dave, he knew that his mom would always love his pops but he also knew that his dad would want his mom to be happy and it was obvious to everybody that Dave did just that. It was the morning of the wedding and the bride and her party were in the brides room at the church while the groom and his party were in another part of the church trying to help a very nervous groom get ready.

Dave laughed and said, "it's not funny man, I can't help it", Reid said, "Morgan man it's normal for the groom to be nervous on his wedding day", Hotch said, "it sure is and I bet Penelope is just as nervous". Dave said, "son if you don't stand still I'm not going to be able to fix this tie", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "sorry" as he stood still.

The men in Dereks party were Reid, Hotch, James and Grady, both James and Grady were happy and honored to be standing by Dereks side as he finally married the love of his life, his baby girl. James shook his head and said, "you're a lucky man Derek", Derek smiled and said, "thanks James".

Grady said, "you've finally met your other half alright, somebody that completes you", Dave said, "he comes from good stock", Grady said, "true dat Dave, true dat". James said, "if we're here in here with Derek, who's helping Penelope get ready"?, Reid said, "JJ, Emiliy Sarah, Desi and of course Fran are all helping her".

James said, "speaking of your moms she looks amazing today Derek", he then elbowed Dave and said, "you got yourself a beautiful betty there sir", Dave looked at him and said, "I've got what"?, Derek laughed and said, "he means that you've got yourself a beautiful girlfriend, right James"?,James aid, "yeah man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect".

Dave put his hand on James shoulder and said, "it's okay kid and thank you, yes I do have a beautiful Betty", James high fived him and said, "and Dereks woman Penelope, man she is off the hook gorgeous, ya know what I'm saying"?, Derek laughed and said, "I sure do James, I've been in love with her for so long that I still can't believe that we're finally getting married.

Meanwhile in the brides room Penelope said, "ohhhh girls I'm so nervous", JJ smiled and said, "honey that's perfectly normal", Fran nodded her head and said, "it sure is honey, I was so nervous the day I married my James that my knees were knocking so loud that I thought I was gonna drop to the floor but he wrapped his arms around me and smiled at me and I knew that everything was going to be alright".

Desi smiled and said, "you look so beautiful and my big brother isn't going to be able to keep his hands to himself", Emily grinned and said, "I still can't believe that he sung to you". Penelope said, "ohhhh it was an amazing night followed by an amazing morning" and Fran smiled and said, "and now I will finally get those grandbabies" causing everybody to grin.

They were pulled from their conversation when somebody knocked at the door, Fran walked over and opened the door and said, "good afternoon beautiful is the bride ready"?, Fran stepped aside and said, "she is, come in Dave, come in" as he stepped into the room grinning at the beautiful women standing in front of him.

Dave said, "kitten it's time", she blew out a deep breath and said, "what do you think Dave"?, he said, "ohhhhh honey you look beautiful, like a princess". Penelope smiled as everybody hugged her and stepped out into the hall, Dave held out his arm and said, "are you ready to get married"", she looped her arm through is and said, "lead the way papa bear, lead the way" as they both stepped out to join the others.


	19. Chapter 19

Give In To Passion-Ch 19

Derek blew out a deep breath and turned to the back of the church as he saw his baby sister Desiree as she started making her way up the aisle. Following Desi was Sarah and then Emily and finally JJ as the four beautiful women made their way up to the front of the church.

As the music changed Derek felt his heart racing because he knew that he was going to be seeing his beautiful bride in a matter of seconds. When she appeared at the back of the church he moaned in appreciation and Reid leaned in and said, "she looks gorgeous".

Derek quickly nodded his head in agreement and said, "I couldn't have said it better pretty boy" as he kept his eyes on her as she started making her way toward him. She looked so amazing in that dress, it hugged every part of her perfect body and he inwardly moaned in appreciation.

When they finally made it to the front of the church Dave kissed her cheek and said, "you look amazing kitten", he then put her hand in Dereks and then stepped back beside Fran. The minister smiled and said, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Grace Garcia".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister said, "I have had the pleasure of knowing Derek since he was a little boy and it is a pleasure to be standing here today as he readies to marry the love of his life, the woman he is pledging his life to, Penelope".

He looked at Penelope and said, "I hadn't met the beautiful Penelope until they got engaged but believe me when I say I've heard a lot about her". Penelope grinned and then blew out a deep breath as the minister readied to continue.

Dave stood up after the minister said, "who gives this bride way in marriage"?, Dave said, "I do", he winked at Penelope and then sat back down beside his beautiful girlfriend. The minister then asked for the rings and JJ and Reid happily stepped forward and handed them to him.

He looked at Derek and said, "Derek, take this ring and put it on Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her", he nervously took the ring into his fingers and slid it on her finger. He smiled and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me"

She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as he said, "you are my rock, my goddess, my God given solace and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side". The minister then turned to Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him".

Penelope smiled lovingly at him as she slid the ring on his finger and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are now and will always be my best friend. She sighed and said, "you are my partner in crime, my guiding light, my angel of mercy and my one true love and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, being loved by you and loving you".

They then both turned to face the minister and he said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now of forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He grinned down at the groom and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", he looked at her and grinned as he cupped her face in his hands. He slowly leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a soft, gentle but passionate kiss and they pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping.

The minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan" and once again the room filled with the sound of applause. The bride and groom followed by their bridal party then made their way back up the aisle and headed toward the reception hall.

Dave leaned in and said, "I forgot their gift in the car", Fran said, "I'll go, it's right outside", Dave smiled and said, "thank you Bella" and then quickly followed the others into the reception hall to wait on the birthday girl for her big surprise.

Fran grabbed the gift out of the car and headed to the reception hall, she stepped through the door and covered her mouth with her hands as she heard, "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Derek, Penelope and the girls pulled her into a group hug as everybody started singing happy birthday to the very surprised birthday girl.


	20. Chapter 20

Give In To Passion-Ch 20

Fran smiled and said, "I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday but I want to thank you all so much, it's been an amazing day". She took one of Dereks hands and one of Penelopes and said, "I got the best gift I could have ever gotten today, I got another daughter, one that I will love and cherish for the rest of my life".

Penelope reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and she said, "I love you so much Fran and I want to thank you and everybody that helped us get everything together for our wedding/reception and special thanks to everybody that helped us plan the surprise birthday party for Fran".

Derek looked at his mom and said, "when we got some down time the main thing we wanted to do was to plan a surprise party for ma but as you know things don't always go as planned". Penelope gently squeezed his hand as he said, "I have been in love with this beautiful woman right here since the day I met her and now that she's mine I'm never letting her go".

Fran gasped in surprise as a huge birthday cake was wheeled into the room, she wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks and said, "thank you all so much, I have an amazing group of family and friends and I love you all so much" and after she cut her cake they all clapped their hands and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

Derek and Penelope went ahead and put their hands on the knife and smiled as it slid through their bottom layer of a 3 tier cake. They put the slice in a saucer and then each broke off a bite and fed it to the other one as the room filled with the sound of "awwwwww" as they watched the newlyweds kiss.

Fran then said, "alright everybody it's time to laugh, eat, dance and celebrate with us, so come on everybody their is plenty of food, LET'S PARTYYYYYYY". Everybody laughed and clapped their hands as they stepped forward to start the celebration.

Derek and Penelope were standing to the side wrapped in each others arms, Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she sighed and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan butttt". He said, "but, their is no but woman", she said, "if you want momma to be able to enjoy our wedding night you need to feed me my love".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "point taken" as he intertwined their fingers and then led her over to the tables to get some food so they could continue celebrating with their family and friends. As the celebrating continued everybody laughed, ate, danced for several hours.

Fran was really surprised with her party and all of the gifts, everybody was surrounding her as Dave said, "here Bella you have one more from me". She said, "Dave you've given me so much already", he winked at her and said, "and the best is yet to come".

She opened the box and pulled out the smaller box inside, she lifted the lid and inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring, she looked at Dave who dropped to one knee. She felt her heart racing as he said, "Fran Morgan will you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me"?, she looked up at Derek and the girls and they were all smiling and nodding their heads yes.

She took a deep breath and said, "yes Dave yes I'll marry you", he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger and then stood up and pulled her into his arms. He said, "I love you Fran", she said, "and I love you Dave" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a loving kiss.

The room filled again with the sounds of hands clapping and whistles as they now had another reason to celebrate.


	21. Chapter 21

Give In To Passion-Ch 21

The newlyweds were sitting at the head table laughing and talking when Derek said, "are you ready for our first dance baby girl"?, she said, "I am handsome, I am". Derek stood up and held out his hand and she happily slid hers inside as she made her way across the floor with her husband.

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" and then she claimed his lips with hers in a loving kiss. They pulled apart as The Power Of Love filled the air, she said, "is this real, are you really mine"?, he said, "everything I have and everything I am is yours now and forever".

Penelope grinned and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", he laughed and said, "me either gorgeous, me either" before he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart they glanced around to see the floor filled with smiling couples dancing.

Derek said, "I think we did a good job of pulling everything off today don't you"?, she glanced over her shoulder at Dave and Fran dancing and said, "I do to Derek, she was really surprised". Derek nodded his head and said, "that she was goddess" as he pulled her closer and then dipped her.

She giggled and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have a few ideas that I would be happy to fill you in on when we get out of here". She giggled and said, "oh you have"?, he slid his hands down to lay just above her butt and said, "oh yes I plan on keeping you occupied alllllllll night long".

Penelope said, "all night long"?, he said, "oh yes sweetness, I want to show you just how much you mean to me and I'm going to show you over and over and over". She reached up and cupped his face and said, "what did I ever do to deserve you"?, he smiled brightly and said, "you're you baby girl and that's all I need" as he claimed her lips with his.

When the dance was over Derek smiled and walked over to his mom and said, "may I have the honor of this dance"?, she said, "yes you may baby boy" as she slid her hand in his. Penelope then looked at Dave and said, "what about it papa bear, wanna cut a run with me"?, he said, "I'd love to kitten" as he pulled her into his arms and they started dancing their way across the floor.

Fran smiled at her son and said, "thank you for my birthday party, it was amazing", Derek said, "I'm glad that we were able to pull it off, I was afraid there for a while that we weren't going to be able to". As she looked around the room she smiled and said, "you, Penelope, your sisters and your team did such an amazing thing for me and I'll never forget this birthday, never".

Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "I love you momma", she sighed happily and said, "I love you to baby boy and I'm so proud of you and so so happy for you and Penelope". Derek looked at Penelope and smiled and said, "I still can't believe that she's mine".

Fran said, "honey she's always been yours she's just been waiting for you to claim her", Derek said, "I don't know what I would do without her, she's my light out of the dark". Fran smiled and said, "she loves you as much as you love her, that's obvious every time you look at each other".

Derek sighed and said, "I'm glad that you're happy", she smiled at him and said, "you know I'm always gonna love your dad right"?, he said, "I know momma I know but pops would want you to be happy". She nodded her head and said, "and I am baby, I am" as they danced their way over to Dave and Penelope.

Dave said, "wanna switch partners"?, Derek said, "I'd love to, come here baby girl" as he pulled his giggling bride into his arms. As the celebration continued Penelope enjoyed dances with Reid, Hotch, Grady and finally James before making it back to her husbands arms.

Derek grinned as he danced with Sarah, Desi, his aunt Von, JJ and Emily before joining his wife on the dance floor for one final dance before they headed to the hotel for their wedding night. Fran smiled and said, "thank you again for the party, everything was so beautiful"

Derek and Penelope hugged and kissed Fran and then turned to their family and friends and waved as they headed out of the reception hall and toward their waiting car. They pulled away from the curb smiling and waving and everybody kept waving until the car disappeared out of sight.

Penelope scooted closer to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", he smiled and said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan. now and forever, now and forever" as they continued their way toward the hotel.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

Give In To Passion-Ch 22

As they walked toward their hotel room a few minutes later Derek smiled and said, "you look so beautiful baby girl, so so beautiful" causing her to grin. She looked at him and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself there handsome" as she watched him put the keycard in the door.

He pushed the door open and said, "here we go Mrs. Morgan" as he picked her up and carried her through their hotel room door. He put her down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to handsome but can I tell you something"?, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "you can tell me anything".

She swallowed hard and said, "I'm nervous", he chuckled and said, "me to", she said, "that's silly though, right, I mean it's not like we've not made love before". Derek reached around her and unzipped her dress and as it puddled at her feet he said, "true but this time when we make love it's going to be different, because this time we'll be doing it as husband and wife.

As he took her in standing there in nothing but a pair of panties he said, "baby girl you take my breath away", she winked at him and said, "right back atcha handsome" as she took his jacket off and tossed it aside as she started working on getting his shirt off.

He couldn't help but smile as her hand went to his belt, she quickly pulled it from the loops in his pants and tossed it aside with the other clothes. As his pants and boxers slipped down over his hips and his erection sprang free she moaned in appreciation.

Derek quickly toed off his shoes and kicked them and his socks aside before he said, "woman do you have any idea what those moans are doing to me"?. she ran her finger up his chest and said, "do you have any idea what this body of yours is doing to me" as she claimed his lips in a fiery kiss.

She backed up to the bed pulling him with her, as they fell back Derek quickly climbed between her creamy thighs and claimed her lips in another kiss. Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "I want this, I want you, us forever".

Derek said, "me to baby girl, you're all I want for the rest of my life" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, as their tongues battled for control he thrust himself inside her. Their moans and groans of passion quickly filled the room.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as the pace started out nice and slow, with each slide in and out of her they were working together to bring each other the most pleasure possible. Penelope arched her back and moaned his name as his pace quickened.

Derek couldn't believe that he'd finally done it, he'd finally got to marry his baby girl, she is the only woman other than this mom and sisters that he's said I love you to". As they moved together as one they were showing each other how they truly felt.

Each thrust, each kiss, each moan all worked together to bring them closer and closer to what was definitely a explosive release. Derek smiled against her lips and thought how lucky he was that his baby girl came to Chicago with him for his moms birthday and he would thank God everyday that she did so.

Penelope raked her nails up and down her husbands back as his moans and hisses of pleasure quickly filled their entire bedroom. She held on to him for dear life afraid that if she let go that he would disappear and that everything that had happened over the past several weeks would turn out to have been nothing but a dream.

Derek felt his baby girl, his lady love, his wife starting to tighten up around him so he quickened the pace and depth of his thrusts wanting to make their first time together as husband and wife to be amazing for them both and a few hard deep thrusts later they moaned each others names as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them.

Derek closed his eyes and threw his head back as the sensations overtook him, he collapsed on the bed beside her as they both tried to catch their breath. She rolled to her side and laid her arm across his body as her head found its home on his chest.

He wrapped his arm round her and said, "that was" and she said, "amazingggggg is what that was", he kissed the top of her head and said, "completely amazing". She smiled and said, "everything is different now handsome isn't it"?, he looked down at her and said, "most definitely but it's different for the better and from this day forward I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you stay a happy woman".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I have a few ideas on that", he said, "oh you do huh"?, she said, "I do" as she quickly got on her knees and straddled his body. He looked up at her as his hands went to her breasts, as she sank down on him she moaned his name.

As they started round 2 of many for that night they knew that they truly had found their one and only true soulmate.


	23. Chapter 23

Give In To Passion-Ch 23

Epilogue 7 1/2 Months later

Shortly after returning back to Virginia and their lives there Penelope started showing early signs of being pregnant and sure enough when she went to the doctor she was given the news that she was almost 4 weeks pregnant, a fact that filled her, Derek and the rest of their family with joy and happiness.

As the pregnancy progress everything was going smoothly but a fall caused her to be on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy. To say that Penelope wasn't a good patient was an understatement, she didn't want to be stuck in the bed all day, well not without her hunky husband by her side.

Fran and Dave had gotten married about 3 months after they found out that Penelope was pregnant, Fran and the girls then moved to Virginia to be closer to their family. When Derek was gone with the team on cases Fran and the girls would go over and stay with Penelope to help keep her occupied so being on bedrest wouldn't be so bad.

The morning that Penelope went into labor the team minus her sexy husband were in California, Derek woke up feeling uneasy about leaving her alone so he opted to stay home with her. He was downstairs fixing her breakfast when he heard her moan in pain.

He headed upstairs and found her sitting on the side of the bed, he ran to her and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I think you need to get me to the hospital, I think I'm in labor". Derek said, "alright let's get you to the car and I'll grab the bag and when we get you in the car I'll call momma and let her know that we're heading to the hospital".

The trip to the hospital didn't take long and soon Derek and Penelope were walking through the doors at the emergency room with Fran and the girls to follow about 3 minutes behind them. They got there in time to see her for a few minutes before they moved her to labor and delivery.

Sarah smiled and said, "it's hard to believe that in a few minutes we're going to be able to see our niece or nephew", Fran said, "and I'll get to see my first grandchild". Desi said, "and of course we're going to spoil him or her rotten", Fran said, "without a doubt Desi, without a doubt" as they sat there patiently waiting on news on how she was doing.

About 40 minutes later Derek was smiling down at his wife as she brought their son Hank Spencer Morgan into this world. He was an adorable little boy that could pass for Dereks mini me when he was a baby with no problems at all.

Derek snapped a few pictures of Penelope and Hank and sent them to the team/family in a group text that said, "WELCOME TO THE WORLD HANK SPENCER MORGAN". Derek then kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl".

She said, "and I love you handsome", their attention then turned to the crying baby in her arms and she said, "and mommy and daddy both love you so much Hank". The doctor said, "I hate to do this but we need to take him and get him cleaned up, weighed and measured but it won't be long before we can bring him to you in your room".

Penelope smiled and then reluctantly handed her son back over to the nurses, Derek sighed and said, "you did it baby, you did it". She laughed and said, "we did it handsome you and me together did that, we brought that perfect mixture of you and me into this world", Derek nodded his head in agreement and then rested his head against his baby girls head and said, "that we did sweetness, that we did".

About half an hour later Fran, Sarah and Desi walked into Penelpoes room and she looked up and said, "well grandma would you like to hold him"?. Fran said, "I'd love to, do you know how long I've been waiting for this day"?, Derek said, "we know momma, we know".

As she held the little bundle in her arms she said, "I could definitely stand about 4 or 5 more of these", Penelope looked at Derek and said, ."what about you handsome"?, he said, "I want a house filled with our babies goddess" causing her to grin as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Penelope welcomed another child a little girl named Isabella Francine Morgan 18 months later, a few weeks after Izzy was born JJ and Reid welcomed Michael Daniel Reid to their family. Hotch and Emily then welcomed a little girl named Tabitha Rene Hotchner to their family a couple of months later.

Derek and Penelope welcomed another child, a son named Zachary David Morgan when Hank was 5 and then their final children, twins Heather Emelia and Hanna Jennifer Morgan were born on Christmas Eve 2 years later during a snowstorm and they were delivered at the Rossi mansion by their grandma and uncle Spencer.

As Penelope looked around the room at her family she couldn't help but smile knowing that everything good in her life happened because she finally gave in to her passion for Derek all those months ago, He winked at her and she knew that she was with the man she had always been destined to be with, her hotstuff, her Adonis. her best friend, her Derek.

THE END


End file.
